Dunkin' Hoops
Dunkin' Hoops is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Senior joins the basketball league to get hold of a trophy. Roles Starring *Senior Featuring *Winner and Loser *Sporty *The Mole *Hoppy *Pointy *Arac Appearances *Lifty & Shifty *Mime *The Zebra *Generic Tree Friends Plot Senior polishes some items at his museum, when he stumbles onto an empty case he was saving for a rare gold mineral. The TV suddenly broadcasts news about a basketball tournament between two teams. The trophy, briefly shown on screen, appears to be made of the exact material needed to complete Senior's exhibit. Senior gets an idea and walks off to join the basketball league. But leaving his museum unsupervised, he provides an opportunity for Lifty and Shifty. At the basketball stadium, Winner, The Mole, and Sporty gather their team together. The rival team (Loser, Hoppy, and Pointy) does the same. Referee Mime blows the whistle and the two teams start playing. At this point, a tall new player enters the court. Just as Loser can get his hands on the basketball, Senior takes it and bounces it right into the net. After celebrating the first win of the season, Winner lets Senior into his team. Meanwhile, Loser suggests desperate measures to ensure his team's victory. At the next game, Senior takes the lead bouncing his ball. However, Hoppy squirts glue on the floor and Senior gets his feet stuck. But he catches the ball with his mouth and, stretching his long neck, scores a goal once again. The next round arrives and Loser sends Pointy to deal with thier losing streak. As Senior runs to the net, Pointy gets in the way and points his beak upward to pop the oncoming ball. But missing the beak, the ball bashes Pointy's forehead. Still stuck in the glue, Hoppy is eventually stepped on by Senior, who scores more goals. It is now time for the championship round and Winner's team is hoping Senior can win them the trophy. Meanwhile, Loser is angered by the fact that he has scored no points and his teammates are dead. Just then, Arac arrives to join the game and scares Senior, giving Loser a new idea. The final game begins and Senior does his usual basketball routines. However, Arac jumps in the way and makes Senior run the opposite direction, finally scoring points for Loser. As the game continues, Winner and Loser's teams are tie in scores. Senior now has real competition as Arac is scoring goals with his webs. Senior trips over a web and thinks of giving up. But then he hears a voice and imagines the trophy talking to him, motivating him to finish the game. Senior gets back up and hurries to get a tie breaker. With the last few seconds ticking down, Loser tells Arac to spin a web around the court, so he does so. Senior trips again and the ball bounces off the web, then across the stadium. Arac and Loser are smashed by the ball, which then flies right into a net, meaning victory for Senior. Mime brings the trophy to Winner and his team, but much to their surprise, Senior runs away with it. Later on, Senior places the shining trophy into the empty case and nods in approval. The view shows that everything else in the museum has gone missing, having been stolen earlier. Moral "If you want something, you have to earn it." Deaths #Pointy is bashed in the forehead by the basketball. #Hoppy is stomped on by Senior. #Arac and Loser are hit by the ball. Trivia *This marks Senior's first kills. *Senior is responsible for every death in this episode. *The Zebra appears in the audience when Senior scores his first goal. *Senior's fear of insectoid creatures is revisited. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 36 Episodes